Ready or not, here I come with my sword blazing bright
by flamespirit6
Summary: A moment in the final battle, and Utsuro finally realised why Shouyou had his hopes and dreams for one particular student. His Legacy, Sakata Gintoki. (Complete title inside)


**Please read the author's note below (Thank you!):**

Hello everyone. For all those who don't know me, I am flamespirit6, a writing beginner, and if you know me from the Bionicle section, you would know that I currently have two fanfics in the works. Don't worry as I am planning to continue them (Although, one of them is more like a collection of oneshot ideas that I get randomly and the other...just got a whole lot complicated. Like concepts and time differences complicated, hahaha ha ha haaa... Er, ahem, anyways). So yeah, this is my first Gintama fanfic, and how this came about, was from one of my fangir-er I mean one of my "speculations" about how the final battle would end and what would happen during the final battle. I had a bunch of ideas, and was planning to keep this one quiet along with the rest of them. But after the recent manga chapters..., I just couldn't. Now please note that this **is** a fanfic mixed with a bit of fan theory (hidden within the story of course). I don't care if this is accurate to canon or not (although if it is, I will be jumping up and down, screaming out to my world aka my room that I was right all along), and I really just want to have fun with fanfic despite my hopes for the manga (although I really hope that there is a moment like this in upcoming chapters). However likely that this moment may have already passed in the last few chapters, I would like to think that there will be some kind of closure and inspiration moments in the upcoming chapters. I mean those are some of the best parts of Gintama as a whole. *Sighes* Anyways, enough of my rambling and please enjoy my first Gintama fanfic and…please don't kill me if it doesn't suit you, it's my taste, style and…experimentation... hahahaa ha ha haa… Well, see ya! *Runs and hides*

P.s.

I have another idea that is actually a spin-off from this fanfic, but I need to see if I am feeling up, and would rather not force myself to write something that I am not into yet. Furthermore, I will need to think about the plot, and I do not have much spare time thanks to some issues and my current schedule…. If you guys are willing to read, please let me know. It may not change my mind, but it will warm my heart that there are people who are willing to read my stupid ideas.

For Bionicle fans, I am currently revising one of the Bionicle fanfic, as I planned it to be a part of larger storyline, and also have a developing Bionicle G2 oneshot on hold for the time being. Again with my current schedule and issues, I have no idea when they will come out. But I promise that once I have them ready, I will post them. I planned to complete at least these two "currently-in-process" fanfic works. They have been hanging around for quite awhile and deserve to be finished after how I have treated them.

* * *

 **Gintama fanfic oneshot: Ready or not, here I come with my sword blazing bright, as bright as my silver soul**

Two figures stood there, standing amongst the ruins of a half-destroyed building. One was panting more heavily than the other. That same one was greatly injured while his opponent was recovering from his injures due to his seemly unnatural regenerative abilities. However to his opponent's surprise, he was tired, exhausted from the battle that he was having with his current opponent.

 _And how strange it is,_ Utsuro looked up from the ground to stare at his enemy. _That it would be your favourite one, Shouyou._ Now watching intensely, Utsuro stared at the silver-haired man whom was struggling to stay on his feet in order to continue this hopeless battle against him, the immortal Oni. _Your little silver samurai._

This battle was not meant to occur so quickly. After all, he had planned to delay this battle for as long as he possibly can, Utsuro did not want to kill one of his only hopes for dying and actually having his death wish fulfilled too soon. He had also hoped to convince the silver samurai to give up on fighting for this corrupted world, if the samurai himself could not kill him. However again, this boy surprised him. Going through his men so quickly, receiving aid from his friends, the Shinsengumi, those two children of his, and even from the Harusame pirates, especially their seventh division and their captain… Oh or was it the captain of the Harusame pirates now? It should not be surprising, especially since he is the son of the _great alien hunter_ , Umibozu. Well, it did not matter now. Nearly all of them have been dispatched or disposed of. The Megane boy ("Oi! Why are my glasses the only rememberable feature I have, you bastard?!" By courtesy of glasses-kun. "Oi! Not you too, author-san! Author-san is a fan too, isn't she?! Then as fan, you should know very well that my name is Shinpachi, Shimura Shinpachi-desu! Remember that you baka!" There once again by the courtesy of the glasses wearing boy- "Oi!" –Shimura Shinpachi-kun. Now onwards with the next scene, and please promptly ignoring the screaming, complaining glasses in the background. Thank you.)

It did not matter now. The Megane boy and Yato girl were tossed into parts unknown. The Harusame pirates and the Shinsengumi were blocked off, trapped somewhere in the building that they were currently on. Whether the blockages of stone were created by his own men or the enemies, he did not care. However, the latest one may have been caused by his own men, as it was the Shinsengumi's Vice-commander who was at the entrance before it too was blocked off. He might have to watch out for his arrival. It would not do to have his opponent distracted by mere disturbances such as him. Between him and the two children, the vice-commander was most likely going to be the first disturbance. Well either way, Utsuro could handle them. Perhaps he could cut both of them down, just to see the man, Sakata Gintoki become mad. It would be fun to see two demons fighting to their deaths.

Unfortunately, there was a pause in the battle, Gintoki was deeply wounded and bloodied with a wooden sword in his hand. While Utsuro on the other hand, seem unharmed and unaffected by anything, till to the point of regaining his full strength. But in actuality, he was exhausted. Both indeed needed a break that the brief pause was providing.

"Oi, oi, what's wrong?" Gintoki asked, panting. "Finally fell like dying yet, you old crow? Planning to just drop out of the sky and crash straight into the ground like a dead bird eh, you bloody spectre?"

Utsuro stared blankly at Gintoki, expressionless to his taunts. But internally, Utsuro was confused beyond a doubt. Upon this internal confusion, he spoke.

"Why?"

Gintoki watched him silently, puzzled at his question.

"Why do you continue to fight?" Utsuro continued.

 _Why do you continue this hopeless battle?_

"You of all people amongst here should know," Utsuro gestured at the surrounding battlefield with his open arms. "The cruel nature of humanity, the pain and suffering under their rules, their judgement, their fears, and the pain and suffering this life brings. Furthermore, I am-" Utsuro placed his right hand on his chest. "-the exact image of your precious mentor, Yoshida Shouyou. No, I am currently hosting the vessel that your precious mentor once housed." Gintoki subconsciously tightened his grip on his bokken in response.

 _Why? Why do you continue to protect?_

"Do you really seek the demise of this body?" Utsuro questioned in a taunting manner. "Do you really want to be the cause of my death? Or do you want to destroy everything like those other two students? Both had that desire or rather one still currently does. So surely, you must have it too, even before having met Shouyou, no?"

 _Even risking your life for them, what's the point of it all if they are all just going to fade?_

"In fact," Utsuro raised his gaze to the sky, tilting his head up. "It would much easier to end yourself with the rest of the world. You…, don't you want to kill yourself, considering all the pain that you have through your entire life? Or maybe," The ends of Utsuro's mouth quirked upwards. "You desire to be like Shouyou?"

 _Why?_

Seeing no responses from the silver-haired man, Utsuro smirked mockingly. "Do you wish to be like how Shouyou was to you? A saviour? The man who raised you and your fellow disciples? The one who helped build your bushido code? The one who helped guide you to become the person you are now, so in return, you do it for two others?" Further mocking the man, Utsuro smiled, mimicking the same, exact actions and expression as Yoshida Shouyou when he felt a fond curiosity. "Do you intend to die the same way as he did, by your students' hand? Well, that wouldn't be possible anyways. After all, look at what Shouyou did and where he got to in the end. Now died, killed by both your hands and mine. You should let go, you should give in and die too. Choose the easy and comfortable way out, instead of verging on the path of suffering, bearing through all the cruelty and pain that humanity and this life bring." Utsuro had spread his arms wide, gesturing to the destroyed scenery behind. "You of all people should truly know the cruel nature of humanity and life in general. You should stop, let go. You have done enough, and you did a good job of persevering."

 _Why did Shouyou choose you, little samurai?_

Utsuro now smiled in mock pride, once again mimicking Yoshida Shouyou's exact expression. "You have done well, you can now rest, Sakata Gintoki."

"Is that all?"

Utsuro froze, showing no visible signs of his surprise. "Hm?"

"I am asking, is that all?" Gintoki glared intensely at Utsuro, smiling in a way that was slightly cheery, yet grim. "My bad, but you were spilling out so much nonsense that I lost track. However, don't you dare insult Shouyou, those bastards, those stupid brats or any of those idiots in front of me. Shouyou-sensei is Shouyou-sensei. Me is Me. Pain, suffering, tears, joy, laughter, happiness, everything. All of them are just a part of what made me me, a normal human who is just trying to live their life just like other regular human beings."

Raising his sword, Gintoki swung and pointed it straight at Utsuro, "And what also makes me me is what I shall do with them when having and carrying those emotions. Whether it's destroying something or living with it, those decisions that I shall make are and will be my own. Made by my own free will and soul, those choices are what makes me me. All of them are what makes and will make me,"

Tightening his grip around his sword, Gintoki gazed fiercely at Utsuro, speaking out his final words.

"Sakata Gintoki, once a disciple of Yoshida Shouyou, the Shiroyasha and a current member of the Yorozuya and now,"

Dashing forward, Gintoki took a running leap, slashing downwards in which Utsuro simply stood there and responded to the slash with a block. Using the momentum, Gintoki flipped over Utsuro, landed behind him and spun around, preforming a horizontal slash.

Utsuro blocked the on-coming swing, but was pushed back against a random stone pillar. Gintoki leaped forward once more, thrusting his bokuto and stabbing Utsuro in the shoulder. Utsuro simply grabbed the wooden sword and stabbed Gintoki's left shoulder in return. Utsuro stared at Gintoki who began to grin wildly, shouting, "One of your many executioners, the pest exterminators!"

Hearing the ground cracking, Utsuro glanced below Gintoki to find Umibozu bursting out before him. Umibozu thrusted his altana-equipped umbrella forth while Gintoki screamed, "Who killed the pesky crow, and released it from its horrible misery!"

Now reacting on pure reflex, Utsuro pulled to the bokuto and swung it, in inevitably moving Gintoki from his mid-air position and crashing him into a nearby rock. As for Umibozu, he had removed his sword from Gintoki's shoulder and swung it down at Umibozu. Umibozu reacted quick enough to block the slash, however was pushed back, and sent crashing through the building's floors. Gintoki rubbed his head with his free hand after lifting himself slightly above the crater. Sensing a presence, he opened his eyes to see Utsuro standing right in front of him with his sword raised.

Then almost in an instant, the Shinsengumi's demonic vice-commander appeared beside them. Hijikata had leaped through the hole that Umibozu made and was now slashing at Utsuro, trying to cut him down and distance him from Gintoki at the same time. Utsuro immediately let go of Gintoki's bokuto that he had used to leap over and land in front of Gintoki, and shifted his sword. As Utsuro blocked Hijikata's attack, Gintoki realised his opportunity and proceeded to stab him. Sensing Gintoki's killing intent; Utsuro quickly deflected Hijikata and Gintoki's swords and leaped back. Hijikata landed slightly off-balance, prompting Gintoki to try and stabilise him. The attempt was grouchily shrugged off, allowing Gintoki to turn and glare at Utsuro while the vice-commander grumpily complained.

 _I see._ Utsuro watched the determined glint in Gintoki's eyes. Simultaneously, Utsuro and Gintoki charged towards each other with swords raised, the latter ignoring Hijikata's shout. As they got closer, Utsuro smiled understandingly.

 _I see now. So that why Yoshida Shouyou chose you as his second disciple and as his executioner,_

Gintoki faltered slightly when he noticed the smile, his mind reflexively comparing it to Shouyou's. As their swords got closer, Utsuro finally closed his thoughts with a final understanding call.

 _Sakata Gintoki._

* * *

...So? How was it? Was it okay? ...and more importantly...did you guys enjoy it?


End file.
